


Make Me Aware, of Being Alive

by egirldallon



Series: Death Threats Barisi AU [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Death Threats, Fights, Husbands, M/M, Tears, around Heartfelt Passages, sonny gets sad, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon
Summary: Carisi and Rollins find out about Barba's death threats, needless to say, his husband isn't happy.





	Make Me Aware, of Being Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say they got married after 1 year because they're genuinely that good. I got this idea from a few gifs I have. Once again I talked about this on Twitter.

"Why didn't you tell us, Rafael?" 

Rafael huffs and stands up. Rollins looks at him with an eyebrow raised, she jams her hands in her pockets. "Look, Barba, we just wish you told us earlier."

Rafael side-eyes her and crosses his arms. "Please just leave my office and do what you do and find him." 

"Rafael, please don't do that we're just worried," Sonny interjects and steps towards his husband. 

"Dominick, let's go home." 

Carisi looks Rollins in the eyes with a look that reads 'I'm seriously so done with this man right now.' 

"Fine, but we're not done here Rafi."

Rollins walks out before them and smiles a quick goodbye, Sonny takes Rafael's hand in his. They get in a taxi silently, Rafael not willing to talk about this issue in front of anyone. Dominick just wanted to get home so they could talk about it. When they get in the shared apartment, Rafael drops his briefcase, toes off his shoes and sets his suit jacket onto the couch. Dominick stands at the doorway static and still, with tears in his eyes. 

"Dominick?" Rafael walks towards Sonny, a finger rotating his gold wedding band around his finger. 

"What was I gonna do if I lost you Rafi?" He lifts his head, tears now rolling down his face. "Huh? What if he actually did that? What if he killed you? Answer me, Rafael." his voice shakes and he feels his knee weaken. 

"Dom, I-, I don't know." 

"I'm your husband. I need to know when things like this happen." 

Rafael takes Sonny into his arms, letting Dominick cry freely. "I'm sorry Dominick, I'll never do it again okay?"

"You promise?" Sonny looks at him, pleadingly, "because I can't live without you, love."

"I promise. Never again." 

Dominick smiles and kisses him, "I can't think of a life without you, and I don't want a life without you."

Rafael smiles and wipes away his husband's never-ending tears. "I don't want one without you either."

"Love you Rafi." 

"I love you too, Mi Hombre Hermoso."

Sonny smirks and kisses him again, lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
